The New Slytherin Heir
by Mindful Insight
Summary: Only a year has passed since the death of Voldemort. Yet when muggles are being attacked, eight individuals are brought together in order to save the wizarding world as they know it. Loyalties are tested and they will learn the true meaning of friendship, love, and power. Dark Draco
1. The Meeting

**A/N: Okay so this is the first time I have ever written any fan fiction despite myself reading it for years. I would like helpful criticism and reviews but please don't be rude. **

**Hermione's pov:**

It was incredibly cold out today. Nonetheless, I sucked it up and called the others to meet me at the headquarters. It was very uncommon for the Minister, Kingsley, to call in a meeting this early in the morning.

I know that I shouldn't be worried what with the fall of Voldemort that happened not too long ago, but I did feel slightly uneasy at this last minute meeting that has arose. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right.

'Nonsense,' I spoke quietly to myself.

'This is probably going to be some silly announcement he had to make.'

You see after Harry, Ron, and I managed to defeat Voldemort we decided to get on with our lives following into each of our passions. Harry ended up marrying Ginny and despite the constant talk of Ron and I's probability of ending up together, he married Lavender.

Now don't get me wrong. I love Ron with every bit of my heart it's just that… we were friends and too close to get into an intimate relationship. Plus I was a firm believer that I didn't need a man to make me happy. I admit that I wasn't all that happy alone, but I would rather be alone than controlled by another.

' What must we do now?' Blaise snapped me out of my thoughts.

'Oh, I'm not sure at this moment. All I know is that Kingsley has required every high level auror to be present for this meeting. Perhaps we should wait until he arrives'

Although Blaise and I weren't at all close in school, after working together we have become somewhat acquaintances. Ginny persists on saying that Blaise and I would make the perfect couple but I just don't see that spark needed for a relationship.

' I cannot believe that he's called every one of us out of bed to make this blasted meeting and he still has yet to show up' Ron complained.

"Oh shut it. I'm sure he has something very important to say to us and is just preparing his speech." Harry replied.

In total there were only eight people invited to this meeting including the minister. The others included myself, Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Draco who surprisingly had been a spy for the Order despite Harry's suspicions of him being a death eater.

He was the one who ultimately led us to victory by feeding us information about Voldemort's whereabouts. I respected him for that but still found him slightly dark and mysterious. I had slight suspicions of him and still didn't fully trust him.

Large bells began to chime hinting at the Ministers arrival.

Kingsley began to walk on the right side of the table to eventually stop at the head of the table. All eyes began to stare at him weary of what this meeting may entail.

' You may be seated' Kingsley's voice echoed throughout the room.

I sat down between Blaise and Harry in the chairs to the left of the minister.

' It has come to my attention that there have been reportings of muggle attacks that have been traced back to magic. At first these attacks began small which is why I did not tell you, but these attacks have alarmingly increased.' The minister informed us solemnly.

Gasps echoed throughout the room, save for Draco who sat silently in the chair directly opposite of Hermione.

' I believe these attacks are not targeting muggles, but have a deeper connection to the killer. I am not making this a public announcement however ..'

' Not making this a public announcement! Muggles are being KILLED! Surely you can do better than this' I exclaimed.

At this, the room became chaotic, everyone screaming at the minister to change this injustice.

'SILENCE' The ministers voice loudly spoke.

' I feel as if I must tell you this information however confidential. Although I am making all of you take an oath that you will not speak to another person about this information save for those in this room'

We all spoke the oath, then the minister began speaking again.

' During a previous raid, letters were collected and confiscated by the Ministry. Most letters spoke of trivial things that did not matter, although one letter in particular caught my eye. This letter stated that Voldemort knew he wouldn't survive towards the end of the war and purposefully allowed himself to be killed.'

' LIES, Harry was able to kill him because of his practice and skill not because that was what he wanted!" I exclaimed.

Harry tried to consolidate me but I wouldn't hear of it. Through my rage I heard Blaise speaking to Kingsley.

'Okay, say we believe you, but why would Voldemort a man who wanted to achieve immortality consciously make the decision to die.'

With everyone's eyes trained upon his, he made the announcement that changed everything we have known since Voldemort's death.

' Voldemort didn't die in vain, no, he died so that his legacy could remain'

'I don't understand what you're saying minister' Blaise quietly spoke.

' I'm saying that Voldemort trained a heir to take his place."

Gasps echoed throughout the room and all at once questions began hurtling towards the minister all asking the same thing. Who could be this new heir?

Throughout this chaos, everyone failed to notice Draco smirking slightly into his drink.

**A/N: Okay so what did you think ;) Should I continue? R&R**


	2. The Meeting - Draco's pov

**A/N: Okay so I'm trying to do this in Draco's pov to see some of his insight ;)**

**Draco's pov:**

An owl tapped against the window of Malfoy Manor. I smirked slightly, knowing it was from Hermione. Yes, I have begun to admire Hermione and I have for years but she would never like me.

I sighed in frustration and stood up in order to let the owl in. It said:

_Malfoy,_

_Kingsley has ordered a meeting for all of the high aurors. I'm not sure what this meeting is about however. BE ON TIME! I would not like a repeat of the last meeting!_

_Most Annoyed,_

_Hermione Granger_

I didn't bother to reply but fed the owl a few treats that I kept specifically for her owl.

Oh Hermione, my love how can you not see that I do everything I can in order for us to be together. I, of course, knew what this meeting was about. I was the one who turned in those letters for Kingsley to find. Although she, didn't know that, but no matter she will know in due time.

I arrived a few minutes early and found the rest of the aurors in front of the meeting hall. I arrived just in time to hear Ron complaining to the group.

' I cannot believe that he's called every one of us out of bed to make this blasted meeting and he still has yet to show up' Ron complained.

"Oh shut it. I'm sure he has something very important to say to us and is just preparing his speech." Harry replied.

HA! More like trying to find the best place to hide. Poor Kingsley has always been afraid of a bit of pain. I was lost in my musings until she arrived accompanying Blaise.

Blaise is one of my closest friends, still fears me, but nonetheless a friend. I glared at him for talking to Hermione so he left to talk to me.

'What are you doing here!' he whisper yelled.

'Who me? Well, I was called in for this meeting by Hermione." I replied back smirking.

'This isn't safe for you to be here. You're the one who is causing these problems.' Blaise looked around anxiously in case someone had heard our conversation

'This is the perfect cover for myself. Who would think that the person who is solving the case would be the killer' I said quietly to Blaise.

My gaze drifted slowly to the corner of the room where Hermione stood with her friends. She has grown a lot since school and the hair which I once mocked is now beaten into perfect brown ringlets falling to the center of her back.

Large bells sounded hinting at the Ministers arrival.

I quickly moved to seat to the right of the Minister, directly across Hermione.

I knew Hermione was smart. After all, she had been named Hogwart's Golden Girl not to mention the smartest witch of the century. She had her suspicions about me, all correct of course, but she didn't have the proof to voice them.

The Minister's voice was incredibly dull, not to mention redundant but he was correct I'll give him that.

The Minister's voice droned on annoying the hell out of me.

' Not making this a public announcement! Muggles are being KILLED! Surely you can do better than this!'

Hermione's voice took me out of my musings. She looked absolutely gorgeous when angered, I can't wait until she's finally mine.

You see, over the summer of sixth year my father insisted upon me getting a dark mark. Insisted, no, he practically forced the dark mark upon me with the Dark Lord present. HE apparently saw something in me and forced me to join his ranks.

Others weren't pleased seeing me head into the Dark Lords graces, but couldn't say anything less the get crucioed. HE practically beat me into submission throughout the summer but one person helped me get through it all.

I continued to think of Hermione as my light. Thinking of her always made me happier and the torture more bearable. She was my light and the reason I stuck through with all of the lessons Voldemort gave.

Later though, I realised that I had begun to like the darkness. The feeling of power that washed over you as you tortured someone. I always pictured the prisoners to be the Weasley. Ron had thought he had a chance with Hermione, HA! That would be simply impossible that a girl like Hermione would even look at him.

I seem to be getting off track though. Anyway, after Voldemort trained me he told me the real reason he had chosen me. I was Salazar's heir.

At first this caused me dispute but then I learned of the power and accomplishments this title came with. I could give Hermione the world. She could be the queen to my dictatorship over the wizarding AND muggle world. She would be my queen.

When Kingsley told the group my little secret poor Hermione went chaotic. She didn't know how much things would change.

At this, I smirked silently into my drink.

**A/N: So what did you think ;) Love it/ Hate it **

**Rate and Comment Below**


End file.
